


Welcome Home You

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's sick of living the lie of being happily married. He finally breaks free and goes HOME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.   
>  And this is NOT what I want to happen to these four. I LOVE THEM ALL. Jared and Gen's love story is my favorite. My Brain cooked this up, so I typed it out.

The rain beat steady on the car roof as he pushed it faster and faster, putting distance between what was supposed to be right for him and what he really fucking wanted. He was tired of fighting his feelings and keeping the his love for the one other person who got him, at bay. His cell phone rang, he knew it was her but he just let it go. He pushed the car hard, trying to get away from it all. Get HOME. He took the exit hard, the car hydroplaning before he righted it again. He didn't need to get a ticket. His phone rang again and again, each time it was ignored. Once he got to the right neighborhood, he slowed down, finally pulling into the drive way. He sat there breathing hard, breath fogging up the windows. She probably already called him, but Jared didn't care. He got out of the car, body hunched against the rain, then jogged up to the door. Instead of pounding on it like he wanted, he rang the bell and waited. Jensen answered the door, phone at his ear.   
"Let me call you back." He hung up with whoever he was talking to and just stood there. He looked at Jared with that, 'I see your soul,' way he had.   
"I....-." Jared started to say but Jensen just shook his head and pulled Jared into the house. Jared went willingly into his arms. He sighed as he breathed in the intoxicating scent that was Jensen. Jensen held him for a long moment then pulled away and looked up at him. His forest green eyes boring into him.   
"Are you sure this time? There won't be any going back." In answer Jared brought his hands up to Jensen's face, caressing it, as if the plains and angles weren't already committed to memory.   
"You are everything I've wanted, needed, craved. Fuck society and it's narrow minded, hated view. I'm sick of living a lie. I want to be with you and ONLY you Jensen." Jared dipped his head and laid his lips on Jensen's letting everything he felt for the other man, pour out in the kiss. Jensen let himself be thoroughly kissed before pulling back, leaving Jared puzzled.   
Jensen took Jared's left hand in his and brought it up to the light. The ring that sat there, societies idea of right. He always disliked it because it meant he was living a lie, not being his true self. Jensen had said goodbye to his own a year ago. Jensen looked at the ring, then back up to Jared, his eyes questioning. Jared looked back at him, unblinking, and nodded. Jensen gripped the ring between two fingers and slowly pulled it off Jared's finger. He stopped before it was completely off, once again looking up at Jared, silently asking if he was sure, if he was ready this time.   
"Jensen, I'm sure. I want to be with you and only you." Jensen slid the ring all the way off, slipping it into his pocket to get rid of later. He reached over and hooked a finger through one of Jared's belt loops, and tugged, bringing him closer.   
"Welcome home, baby." Jensen leaned up on his toes, his lips brushing Jared's. Jared gripped Jensen's hips, pulling his lover in closer, wishing they were skin to skin, but he knew they had a lifetime to do just that. They could finally be happy together. Who in the hell cared what anyone thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
